


under pressure

by vintagemeddows



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Desperation, F/M, Kinky sex, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, this is literally just so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemeddows/pseuds/vintagemeddows
Summary: Over the course of your two-year relationship, you and your boyfriend Roger had many conversations. But some of your favorite conversations with Roger revolved around one thing; sex.---You and Roger like to experiment in the bedroom. One day he suggests something and you decide to indulge him.





	under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> wow i actually wrote f/m smut for once, are yall proud?? 
> 
> this is literally so self indulgent i cannot begin to explain. i imagined early 80's roger for this, but you can imagine any era i suppose.
> 
> please do not send this to any members of queen or their families, thats gross. don't be gross.
> 
> twitter: @deakymeddows

Over the course of your two-year relationship, you and your boyfriend Roger had many conversations.

 

_When would your next date night be?_

_Where is the next Queen tour headed?_

_Do we need anything from the supermarket?_

 

But some of your favorite conversations with Roger revolved around one thing; sex. more specifically.

 

_What kinks do you have?_

 

The first time it was brought up, it was Roger asking. Then, after a night of mind blowing (and experimental) fucking, you decided to ask him the same question.

 

Since then, it was a constant back and forth between trying each other’s desires and kinks. Some ended up finding their way into your usual fuck (who knew Roger liked being called daddy so much?), some were completely awful (anal was now _very much_ out of the question).

 

But it was rare that one of you suggested something that the other had already been contemplating, just like what was happening.

 

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow at Roger, who had just suggested something to try one day.

 

"I know, it's strange" Roger spoke, panic lacing his voice "Just forget I said it"

 

You walked over to where he was sat on the couch, sitting yourself in his lap "Why are you panicking?"

 

"Because I just suggested... something really weird and you definitely aren't into it, so I’m just slightly embarrassed" He rambled.

 

"Who said I wasn't into it?"

 

Roger's breath hitched.

 

You chuckled and continued, "To tell you the truth, I kind have always wanted to try something like that. Seems hot"

 

Roger just stared at you "Really?"

 

"Yes, really" You smiled, cupping his face with your hand "I just didn't suggest it because I thought you would find it too weird"

 

Roger laughed "You know I’m down to try anything, my love"

 

"Just no feet stuff" You reminded him

 

"No feet stuff" He reaffirmed, and you pulled him in for a soft kiss.

 

\---

 

The next morning, just as Roger was about to leave for the studio, you pulled him aside.

 

"I've got a surprise for you when you get home" You grinned, wrapping both your arms around his neck,

 

Roger raised an eyebrow at you "Is that so?"

 

You nodded, before giving him a few pecks on the lips.

 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what we discussed last night, would it?"

 

You hummed, pressing your lips against his for a proper kiss. After a few seconds, you pulled away "You'll just have to wait and see"

 

You could feel Rogers heartbeat quicken, and you felt a rush of heat down in your core. But you had a plan, and an early morning quickie wasn't a part of it.

 

With that in mind, you _somehow_ managed to get Roger out the front door (him reminding you that he would be back around 4pm) and locked it behind you.

 

With that, you started your day by making breakfast.

 

You knew you didn't have any plans for the day, ate your toast at a slow pace. Pouring yourself another cup of coffee, you curled up onto the couch with a book.

 

After a while, you stood up and unknowingly began to walk to the bathroom. Once you reached the door, you stopped in your tracks. You had almost forgotten about your little plan.

 

With a smile, you spun around and went straight into the kitchen. You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and stuck it under the kitchen tap, filling it to the brim. You downed the water fast, placed the glass onto the counter, and went back to your spot on the couch to continue reading.

 

Your day continued of this same routine. You would occasionally get up, down a glass of water, then go back to reading. It became too hard to focus on your book when the pressure of your bladder became noticeable, however, so you switched to cleaning small things around the house.

 

After vacuuming the bedroom, you looked at the clock on the wall; it was 3:47pm.

 

You felt your heart skip a beat in anticipation when you realised how soon Roger would be home. Putting away the vacuum, you searched through your dresser for something to wear. Finally settling on a matching set of lacy black bra and panties that you knew Roger loved, you began to strip down. This proved not to be an easy task, considering you really had to use the bathroom. However, you managed to strip out of your sweats and shirt and slipped into the lingerie.

 

That’s when you heard a car pull up outside.

 

You walked out of the bedroom (you tried to run, but your bladder ruled against it) and into the hall. You knelt down a few feet away from the door, ready to be the first thing Roger saw when he came inside. Once your knees hit the cool tiles of the hall, however, your bladder almost gave out. You felt the tiniest leak come out and gasped, using your last ounce of strength to hold on.

 

A jingle of keys outside meant Roger was seconds away from coming inside. You took a deep breath and ran a hand through your hair.

 

Roger opened the door and stepped inside. Once he noticed your presence, you could hear his breath catch in his throat. He slowly closed the front door and smiled knowingly.

 

"What do we have here?" Roger smirked, admiring the way you were squirming around "What has my princess been up to all day?"

 

"Nothing" You replied, looking up and batting your eyelashes the way you knew drove Roger mad.

 

It worked. He dropped his keys on the table next to the door and strode over to you without a word. Just watching him made you shiver with anticipation and you could feel yourself slowly losing control. You whined, pressing your thighs together tighter.

 

Roger hummed, kneeling down until you were almost level "You need to piss, don't you love?"

 

"No" You lied, looking down once again. You knew lying would rile him up even more.

 

Suddenly, you felt Rogers hand under your chin, forcing it back up harshly. You gasped at the force, and felt a small leak spurt out into your panties. Roger narrowed his eyes at you, knowing what had just happened.

 

"Don't lie to me" He growled, his dominant side completely taking over "Have you been holding it all day for me? Just to show daddy how good you are?"

 

You nodded slightly, still squirming around.

 

"What a good little slut you are for me" Roger licked his lips, looking down at your matching ensemble "You even dressed up for me, hmm? Too bad you're going to ruin those pretty little panties, aren't you?"

 

Another spirt. "R-Right here, daddy? In the hall?" You moaned, knowing quite well that you wouldn't be able to move anywhere if you tried.

 

"Right here, princess" Roger let go of your chin, and you almost whined at the loss of contact. But before you could, he wrapped his hand around your throat, pressing down _just_ hard enough

 

"I want you to piss yourself right here, right now"

 

You didn't need to be told twice. The shock of having his hand around your throat made you lose the thread of control you had left, and with a choked gasp, you finally felt yourself release.

 

Warmth spread throughout your panties, soaking them in an instant. Roger used his other hand to spread your things apart, and the sound of your piss hitting the tiles below you made your face flush.

 

"That's it, that's my good little girl" Roger cooed, looking down at the mess you were making "Pissing yourself for me, all over the floor. What a mess, sweetheart"

 

You moaned at his words, closing your eyes. A few seconds later, you had finished. Roger stood up and admired the sight before him.

 

You were now kneeling in a sizable puddle of piss. Your thighs were spread, so he could take a good look at the mess you had made of your panties. Face flushed and body on fire, you opened your eyes and looked up at Roger slowly.

 

You noticed the growing bulge in his pants, and your lips twitched up into a smile.

 

"Can I suck your cock, daddy?" You purred.

 

Roger growled, already tugging at his belt "Of course you can, baby. You're the one that did this, after all"

 

In an instant Roger's pants were around his ankles, and you pulled him forward, grasping his thick cock. Giving the tip a few kitten licks, you felt his hand snake through your hair and tighten.

 

"Don't tease me" Roger snapped "Be a good little slut and suck my prick"

 

He thrust his hips forward slightly and you finally took him into your mouth. Roger groaned as you began to suck him with earnest, bobbing your head at a steady pace. You looked up at him and once again batted your eyelashes and that’s when he snapped.

 

"Fuckin' hell" He murmured, tightening his hand in your hair even more and thrusting into your mouth. You let him use you, closing your eyes and moaning around his cock. Spit was running down your chin and down your chest, and you felt absolutely disgusting. It turned you on even more.

 

You slowly raked a hand down your body until it reached your soiled panties, that were now moist for a different reason. You dipped a hand under the material and started circling your clit.

 

"What a fucking dirty slut you are" Roger grunted, noticing that you were touching yourself "Kneeling in a puddle of your own piss and you can't help but touch yourself"

 

You moaned around his cock, the words going straight to your core.

 

"You like that?" Roger smirked "You like being a dirty fucking whore for daddy? You it when I fuck your pretty little mouth?"

 

You moved the hand on your clit faster, feeling yourself getting closer to the edge.

 

You knew Roger was close too, his thrusts becoming sloppy "I want you to come, princess. Come while you're covered in your own piss and spit. Do it for daddy, baby"

 

Those words did it for you, and it wasn't long before you were coming _hard_. You were seeing stars, thighs shaking and moaning loudly around Rogers cock. The vibrations were too much for him, and with a cry he released into your mouth.

 

You swallowed it all without thinking, and slowly removed your mouth from his softening dick with a pop. Roger's hand that was still in your hair loosened and began petting you slowly.

 

"Good girl" He smiled, panting slightly "So good for me. Wait here a moment, love. I'll be right back"

 

And with that, his hand was gone. Roger jogged past you, and within a minute he was back. He had stripped off his shirt, leaving him completely naked, and held two towels under his arms.

 

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to stand up slowly for me" He spoke softly, holding out his hand. You took it and began to stand "That's it, not too fast. Strip off your underwear, let me put this towel down- careful! Don't slip!"

 

He held your arm and chuckled, making sure you weren't going to fall. Soon enough, there was a towel soaking up the mess beneath you, your underwear in a pile on top of it, and Roger had wrapped you up in your favourite towel.

 

"How are you feeling, love?" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around you.

 

"I'm great" You smiled, melting into his embrace "Think I need a shower though"

 

Roger hummed in agreement "I might join you, sound good?"

 

You nodded, and you both began to walk towards the bathroom. Before you got there, Roger had lent over and whispered in your ear.

 

"I love you so much. You and your little surprises"

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is. just pure filthy omo.
> 
> i spent forever trying to think of a name for this fic and when under pressure popped into my head i burst out laughing. i knew i had to use it.
> 
> please let me know if you enjoyed this!! leave a comment, kudos, and (if you're brave enough) share it around lmao.
> 
> and YES i am working on another maylor fic!! im having a bit of writers block at the moment, but the structure is there and hopefully i finish it soon!!


End file.
